Love hurts, Love soothes
by Justawriter2710
Summary: I am not that good with summery. But in short, this is a Shizaya fiction. Shizuo and Izaya are dating and now suddenly Izaya has started ignoring Shizuo which makes Shizuo feel miserable. His pain only worsens as he sees Izaya with a woman. is this the end of them? Did Izaya lie when he confessed his love to Shizuo? Was he just playing with the blonde?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hello beautiful people. I'm Ash and this is my first ever DRRR! fiction ever. So please bear with the silly mistakes ( as English is not my first language as well as I haven't proof-read yet) and the plot itself xD**

 **Disclaimer : THIS IS AN MxM FICTION WITH A LITTLE BIT OF SMUT. IF YOU'RE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH SUCH SET-UP, KINDLY LEAVE! I DO NOT OWN DURARARA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ,ENTIONED HERE. ( Coz if I did, DRRR would be a proper YAOI ANIME xD) I do own the story though. :P**

 **~LOVE HURTS, LOVE SOOTHES~**

"Hello there Tom-san!" Shizuo gritted as he made his way towards his debt-collector boss. "hello to you too Shizuo" Tom nodded. "Sorry for being late Tom-san" The blonde said huffing. "Orihara-kun again?" Tom asked, a playful smirk playing across his face as he witnessed the blonde's face turning into a light shade of pink almost instantly. "Not that I mind, but don't ignore work totally, ne?" The boss added teasingly. Shizuo muttered a soft sorry looking anywhere but towards Tom, his ears reddened which didn't go unnoticed by Tom. "He's just too cute to be called a monster" Tom thought. This was becoming quite a normal thing. Shizuo being late for his job that is. And the only reason behind his irregular arriving was that damn flea Orihara Izaya, a.k.a. the blonde's beloved boyfriend. That sounds impossible right! But that was the fact. Things happened and now the sworn enemy duo was dating. Just thinking about it made Shizuo's cheeks feel hot. "Damn it! There's no time for thinking about flea. Gotta work." Shizuo thought himself and followed his boss.

Days passed by as they usually did. people lived their lives as they've always lived. And it was another good morning in Ikebukuro... well may be not for the monster of Ikebukuro. " Shit..shit..shit..shit..shit..." the blonde kept mumbling as he made his way out for work, meeting his boss who was already there waiting for him. Tom was taken aback little when he saw Shizuo that morning. He looked pissed.. super-pissed to be precise. "Yo! Tom-san." he grunted. Even his voice sounded pissed. Tom replied with a nod and wandered what on the earth happened to the blonde as he started walking again. ' well.. this is weird. Shizuo hasn't had that kind of expressions in a while. What could have happened to make him like this ?' Tom thought. He came back to reality when he heard the bodyguard calling him out. "Yeah, coming." Tom quickly made his way towards him. Knowing Shizo very well he decided not to ask anything for now.

They got to their usual job and not long after it was almost noon. Tom looked at the blonde sitting in front of him with pure concern. They were at the MacDonald's taking a short break from work which had been terrible today. Shizuo had been in a really bad mood and the clients who dined to payback their money made it worse. starting from the very morning.. shizuo's destroyed two shops, five vending machines and god knows how many sign-boards. The debt-collector let out a heavy sigh as he saw the blonde lit his third cigarette in a row. okay that's it. Tom thought. " What is it Shizuo?" He finally asked. The blonde looked confused at the question. "What do you mean Tom-san?" Tom shifted a little in his seat making a serious face now. "Don't pretend. I know something's wrong and you're really bothered about it." Shizuo stared at him for a bit before crushing his cigarette in ash-tray. The blonde took a long breath before facing the boss. " It's Iaya." He said. Tom titled his head a little having 'figured as much' look on his face. " Did you guys have a fight?" Tom asked out the first possibility that came into his mind. The blonde shook her head negatively much to the debt-collector's surprise. "We're not fighting." he said. "Okaaay.. then what is it?" Tom was confused now. "Well.. he's kinda ignoring me!" The blonde stated with a frown. Tom had to hold back his chuckle when he saw the monster of Ikebukuro frowning over such a trivial thing. ' cute.. definitely cute' Tom thought before clearing his throat.

"So that's it? Is that a reason behind such a bad mood of yours?" Tom asked keeping his tone as serious as he could. "What do you mean by that's it Tom-san? I'm really pissed off right now. How dare that damn flea ignore me? Ignoring the Heiwajima Shizuo?" the people at restaurant stared at him as his voice raised a little. Shizuo shifted uncomfortably in his seat noticing it. "Aarghh.. I know I'm behaving like a kid. But it's not something I can help!" The blonde let out a sad sigh. " He's always busy with his work which is nothing new, but even when he's not working he keeps on ignoring me. I'm starting to feel like Izaya doesn't love me anymore" Tears welled up in his eyes as the blonde continued. Seeing Shizuo almost at the verge of crying Tom felt the seriousness of the situation.

"Shizuo.. I think you're thinking too much into this. There's no way it's possible that Izaya has stopped loving you considering the fact that he was the one who confessed his feelings first. May be he really is busy with his work and tired, so he's not giving you the attention you deserve. Just give him some time. It's not like he's having an affair or something right? "

Tom felt a chill running down his spine when he saw the blonde's face drained on his last statement. He cursed himself for even saying something like that. but it couldn't be helped as he'd already blurted out some unnecessary things. He was about to say something to change the topic but was cut short by the blonde.

"What if it's the truth?" asked the blonde, much to himself than the person sitting in front of him. "huh..?" that was all Tom could speak. " I'm saying, what if Izaya really is having an affair and that's why is ignoring me?" The blonde held his head in his hand looking at down at the table. The thought only was enough to make the blonde's heart stop beating. "I don't want that to happen" he said in a cracking voice. No, he definitely didn't want that. After waiting for years, he'd finally found his special someone, someone who accepted him for who he was. Someone who wasn't afraid of that monstrous strength of his. He didn't want to be all alone again. The thought only made the blonde shiver. He looked at Tom who was looking back at him with a concerned look. "aha.. hahaha... I can't believe how weak I've become! Getting worked up over that flea." He laughed more at himself than the statement.

Seeing Shizuo like this was painful for Tom. He's always treated the blonde as his younger brother. Ever since their high-school days he's always admired Shizuo's Un-macthable and incredible strength and now seeing him all weak like this made Tom feel really bad. He wanted to do something for him. Something that could make the blonde feel better. He knew for sure that Izaya Orihara was not one of those to cheat on their partners. He was even sure about how affectionate he felt towards Shizuo. But how to make Shizuo understand that was a tough question. He was about to say something when someone caught his eyes. "Verona..!" he mumbled. Hearing Tom, Shizuo lifted his head and followed Tom's gaze only to see Verona coming towards them. She was as expressionless as ever. Verona was Shizuo's so called "Kouhai" who'd just started working with him and Tom. Shizuo couldn't understand this woman. Not that he was eager to, it's just that she was kinda odd. His thought process was interrupted as Verona took a sit beside him, nodding a little as a greeting.

"Ah, hello there Verona." Tom chirped to ease the atmosphere. Before Verona could reply, Shizuo stood up pushing back his chair a little. Tom gave him a confused look. " Tom-san, do you mind if I take a half-day off? I don't feel that good anyway." The blonde asked. "ermm, yeah sure. That'd be good. Go and take some rest. You really need it." Tom replied. Shizuo nodded as he started to leave only to be stopped by Tom again. " Call me if anything happens. and please don't overthink yourself." Shizuo gave him a small smile before leaving. Verona gave Tom a questioning look as she saw the bodyguard leaving. "It's nothing important" Tom assured.

Shizuo was walking towards his well their apartment quickly. He really had a bad day at work today and he didn't want to irritate himself more by thinking some stupid shit. He just wanted to go home, take a bath and sleep before Izaya came home or so he thought. He stopped midway when he saw Izaya coming out of 'Russia sushi' with a woman. His heart sank when his boyfriend wrapped his hand around the lady as they walked out of the restaurant giggling about god knows what. Shizuo couldn't see the face of that woman, not that it mattered. The blonde clenched his fist while his anger boiling.. he took some big steps and almost approached the informant only to stop midway again. He observed the expressions on his boyfriend's face. The informant was making a face, shizuo had never seen in his entire life. The brunette looked _happy_. He was laughing freely, something he'd never done in front of Shizuo. The sight itself made Shizuo sick. He felt a sharp pain in his chest. His heart felt like it was ready to burst out of his chest as the world around him began spinning. He tried to called out to the informant but his voice stuck in his throat refusing to come out. It was the first time in his life that the blonde had felt so helpless as he watched his boyfriend disappearing from his sight.

To be continued~

 **Okay so yeah.. that's the end of the first part. I don't know what I've written and how is it! So your reviews would be more than appreciated. Do let me know if I should continue or not.**

 **Until next time 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I'm back~ Sorry for being so late in updating the next chapter. I was busy with some college stuff. ;.;

First of all I want to thank everyone for following and favorite-ing the story. It made me so happy :D

 **nameless feeling :** you're my first ever review-er. Thank you so much for reading the story. You'll come to know what's the truth as the story progresses. :))

 **Guest :** Aww.. thank you so much. Your review totally made my day. *Blushes* I hope the next chapter will be of your liking as well.

okay so enough of my chatting. here comes the next part. Enjoy reading. (I really hope you do LOL)

 **Chapter 2**

It was the first time in his entire life the blonde had felt so helpless.. _vulnerable._ His throat was dry. His breath hitched when he saw _his_ boyfriend disappearing into the nearest alley with a woman, which was _co-incidentally_ had few famous love-hotels in it. Shizuo couldn't bare it any more. He turned back and started walking. His mind was totally blank. With no particular idea of the direction nor the destination, the blonde kept walking. Not that he cared... _not now_. He kept walking until he had to stop to clear his vision, which was considerably blurry because of tears threatening to come out from his eyes any moment now. He just stood there until he realized people's strange stares on him. The blonde quickly wiped his tears with the back of his hand and took a long, deep breath. He thought it'd make him feel a little better and his mind would be a little clearer. Well, at least his heart didn't betray him. After making a decision the blonde made his way towards his old apartment. Shizuo felt strangely relieved that he hadn't listened to Izaya's constant nagging about selling his old apartment off after they both moved in together in a new place. He really needed a place right now. A place where he could think properly. Now as his tears had stopped he was feeling really pissed. So much that he'd upturned a few cars and trucks on his way to his old apartment.

The door almost went flying as the angry blonde made his way in. It took Shizuo few seconds to adjust his vision through dark. He fumbled a little before he found the switchboard and switched on the lights. The whole room filled with light. Shizuo let out a sigh as he look around. He'd never thought he'd be coming here anytime soon. But there he was.. all alone.. _again._ If it was before he'd started dating the flea, the blonde wouldn't be feeling this lonely. It was pretty normal for him to be alone at home. But after living together with the informant, Shizuo found it really difficult to be alone in his house. It was scary. _Suffocating._ ' when have I became this dependent on that flea!' the blonde thought scratching his head. He settled on the couch with a thud. Another long sigh left his mouth.

Izaya sighed heavily. It had been a looooong day at work. So many information to gather and so many lovely humans to observe. _Humans._.. humans were Izaya's favorite. They were something Izaya could never get bored of. They're so predictable that it was amusing. It was the ultimate entertainment for the brunette. It provided him that wicked pleasure nothing else could. Not that the informant hadn't tried anything else fun. He did.. he definitely did, but nothing could surpass this I-love-humans-and-to-mess-with-them game of his. Izaya loved to play with their lives.. to mess with their idiotic emotions. Especially with the monster of Ikebukuro. A small smile appeared on the informant's lips at the thought of _his_ brute. (ahh how much he liked the sound of it!) The short tempered, ill-mannered, with monstrous strength and despite all these brute qualities unbelievably _adorable_. No wonder teasing him was so much fun, it kept things pretty interesting in the informant's life. His smile widened as he remembered the morning's encounter.

*That morning at Russia sushi*

Izaya saw his boyfriend coming towards the Russia Sushi as he came out of the restaurant. It was clear that the blonde hadn't noticed him yet. Which brought a naughty smirk on the raven's face. He decided something really quickly and went back inside the restaurant. He came out shortly after but this time he wasn't alone. There was a young woman with him.. practically clinging to him. Izaya praised himself in his mind for his perfect timing. It was when he noticed utterly shocked blonde standing there through the corner of his eyes. ' ah..! this is just perfect. I wonder how will Shizu-chan react~' the informant thought in his mind, giggling over some joke the lady beside him just said. His smirk only widened when he saw his hot-tempered boyfriend rushing towards him with clenching his fists. He was ready to burst out laughing when the blonde'd approach him... _but that never happened_. The blonde suddenly stopped midway. Izaya noticed through the corners, the blonde looked different. He had some weird look on his face which the raven couldn't recognize. Before he could do something the lady beside him dragged him away from there turning into the nearest alley. "I'll just talk to him about this later." The raven thought while being dragged by that woman.

Little did he'd know that it wasn't that simple _anymore_. If only he would have seen the shattered look on his companion's face, if only he wouldn't have just ignore his boyfriend and went away like that. _If only..._

*Back to present*

"Arghh... Shizu-chan is really late today! And here I'm waiting for him to come back, so that I can tease him a little about this morning~" The brunette said pouting.

" But what was with that look anyway? Was he jealous? ugh.. I'll just ask him when he gets back home~" Izaya decided with the usual grin playing on his lips. After few more hours of waiting Izaya got really bored. So he decided to give his blonde a call. He tried calling him but no one picked up the phone. " Playing hard to get now are we, Shizu~chan?" The brunette smirked while he dialed another number. After few rings the person picked up the phone,

"Hello Tom-san, Izaya here." He chirped in his usual tone.

"Ah.. Orihara-san! What can I do for you?" The debt-collector replied with confusion.

"Nothing big, I was just wondering when are you planning on letting my beloved Shizu-chan come home? I got tired of waiting you know!" Izaya asked teasingly.

"Huh..! Shizuo? He's not with me. He asked for a half day and then he said he was going home! He hasn't come back home yet?" Tom was now confused as well as worried.

"Wait.. he's already left work long ago? Then why isn't he home yet?" Izaya asked trying to hide his worries but failed. Even Tom noticed the sudden change of tone. "Don't worry Orihara-san! I'll try calling him and send him home right away." He said. Izaya thanked him before ending the call.

"Where are you Shizu-chan?" Izaya mumbled leaning back in his chair and closed his eyes.

To be continued~

So yeah.. that's it. Do let me know how you like the part or you want me to change something through your reviews. :))

Until the next time 3


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello lovelies... I'm back B| I know I know, I'm late like hell! :( But I wrote a Shizaya one shot few days ago xD you can find the link in my profile. Here is the next chapter of LHLS (heh..I made a short form :3 ) Hope you like this part as well. Oh btw, I forgot to mention earlier but in this fiction Shizuo and Izaya both can be a little OOC xD Please bear with it ne~ And one more thing regarding updates, it may take a little longer from now on as I've my finals coming up. I know right! THAT JUST TOTALLY SUCKS T_T I so want to write more and more of Shizaya! *Sobs in a corner* But I'll try my best to post at least one chapter a week. I hope the length of this chapter makes up for my late update. xD  
_

 **Declaimer: I DO NOT own DRRR! nor the characters. I'm just borrowing them. I do own the story plot though. Rated M for later chapters. contains MxM relationship. So if you're not comfortable with such content, simply leave. :D**

 _Anywayyy... enough of my blabbering. I won't bore you anymore than this. (There's a whole chapter for it. jk lol )_

 _Okay here goes nothing..._

* * *

 **Love Hurts Love Soothes**

 **Chapter 3  
**

Shizuo let out a deep sigh as he noticed that his phone finally stopped ringing. He knew that Izaya was calling him, he knew it from the first time his not-so-loyal boyfriend had called him. But he was in no mood of talking to him. Not right now, he still needed some time to clear his mind. And the informant calling him after every two minutes wasn't helping him at all. 'so annoying...' he thought.

After ending the call with Izaya, Tom dialed Shizuo's number. He was quite worried about him after all. After few more rings than usual, the blonde picked up. " What the hell flea! STOP THE FUCK CALLING ME EVERY DAMN MINUTE!" Shizuo yelled into phone startling Tom at the other end with his sudden outburst. It was quite easy to figure out that Shizuo hadn't seen the caller-id before picking up the phone. Tom sighed and said, " Ermm Shizuo, It's me, Tom! Are you alright?" Shizuo flinched a little and took a look at the phone screen. He bit his tongue as he saw who's calling. " Ah, sorry Tom-san, I thought the flea... I mean Izaya was calling." the blonde admitted scratching his neck. " Ah, thought so!" came short reply from the boss. " Ermm.. so what was it Tom-san? Did you need something?"

"oh yeah.. Orihara-san called" Shizuo's eyes twitched at the mention of Izaya but he let Tom continue. " Where are you man? It's really late and Orihara-san sounded really worried when he called. You know, you should contact him if you're gonna stay out late. making him worry like this-" He couldn't complete his sentence.

" THE FUCK HE IS! That damn louse is just faking. He's never worried about me. He'd never be. Because if he was... he was... then..." Shizuo felt a heavy lump in his throat which made it difficult to continue talking, which didn't go unnoticed by his boss. Tom on the other side, was really worried about Shizuo now. He was all down and depressed the very morning and now he hadn't gone home and by the sound he heard over the phone, was probably on the verge of crying. ' what the hell could have happened' the debt-collector thought in mind as he asked the same thing to the blonde. "Shizuo, what's the matter? You don't sound good at all. Tell me where are you. I'm coming to get you right now.

" No, it's nothing Tom-san! I just-"

"Shizuo... tell me NOW. I said I'm coming, so _I am_ coming." Tom said in a stern voice. Shizuo let out a sigh and told him that he was at his old apartment. He actually wanted to be alone right now, but he knew that once Tom had made some decision, there's no turning back. " Okay, I'll be there in fifteen" The boss informed before hanging up. Shizuo took a deep breath as he leaned back a little on his small couch. He looked around to see that he'd made quite a mess. He didn't remember when had he knocked down the coffee table with the flower vase on it or when had he tore down all the curtains or when had he made a hole through the wall behind his TV-set! Nor did he realized blood dripping down from his knuckles. The physical pain was nothing to the blonde compared to how hurt he was emotionally. He closed his eyes and let his body relax onto the couch. He opened his eyes when he heard a light knock on the door. He slowly made his way towards the door, being careful not to step on shattered furniture. Shizuo greeted him with a small nod and let him in. Tom was beyond shocked when he saw the shattered room. It wouldn't have been a strange sight if it was like before. But that wasn't the case anymore. Shizuo had been a lot calmer than before. Especially after he'd started dating Izaya. Tom turned his gaze towards Shizuo in anticipation of some answers. Shizuo just looked at him and sighed.

" So... do you want to tell me what happened? What caused you to lose your temper like this? This hasn't happened in a while." Tom said while scratching his neck. Shizuo sat on the couch with a thud. " Everything's breaking apart Tom-san! I don't know what to do anymore." Shizuo said holding his head in his hands. Tom took a sit beside him. He put his hands on Shizuo's shoulder. " Do you want to talk? I'm sure it'll help." Shizuo gave tom a sad smile and told him everything that happened earlier. They both sat in a silence for a while before Tom started speaking. " Are you sure it was him? It could be someone else! and even if it was him, you can't say he's cheating on you Shizuo! I mean, what if you've misunderstood something?" Tom suggested.

Shizuo shook his head. " I _know_ it was him Tom-san! And I haven't misunderstood anything either. It was as clear as a crystal that he was flirting with that woman. And he went into a _love-hotel_.. a fucking love hotel!" Shizuo couldn't stop himself from rising his voice. He sighed again as he saw his boss flinching on his seat. " It's okay Tom-san. I'm okay. I just need some time to think. _alone."_ Shizuo looked at his boss with an assuring look. But he could tell that Tom was not convinced yet. "Shizuo, you know that I care about you. And I want only best for you. I'm your friend and I'll support you no matter what decision you make, but I still think you're being hasty. You should trust him a little. He loves you after all." Shizuo felt a pang in his chest when he thought about Izaya loving him. Don't know why but after he saw his lover with another woman he couldn't trust his love anymore. It hurt. It hurt so much he wanted to cry. A lone tear escaped from his eyes. Tom was shocked seeing his best friend and best employee cry like that. To him, Shizuo was the strongest man in Ikebukuro. Right now, watching him so fragile and broken made him sad. If only he could do something to make things better. If only...

Just then an idea struck in his mind. He thought about it for a while before speaking, " Shizuo, do you trust me?" Shizuo looked at him with a confused look. "huh..? where did that come from Tom-san?" He asked. " I'll tell you that later. just tell me do you trust me or not?" Shizuo let out a small sigh. "of course I do Tom-san! Why do you even have to ask? I wouldn't work with you if I didn't." Tom smiled at his junior. " That's great. Because now I'm gonna fix your 'love-life' for ya." Tom said with a brighter smile. Shizuo was still confused as he saw his boss beaming with an idiotic smile. He wanted to ask the reason but he was interrupted by his boss, " Okay, so first thing first. You're coming with me to my place tonight. so come on get up and lets get going." Tom said getting up from the couch. He looked at his bodyguard who was still staring at him with a puzzled look on his face. " What are you doing Shizuo? Lets get going!" He said again.

"Wait, Tom-san! I don't understand a thing you're saying. How will you _fix_ my _love-life_ which I don't know if even exist anymore. And Why the hell do I need to go to your place? I'm alright here. It's already late. You should go back home. I'll be fine by myself I promise." Shizuo said in a breath trying to push his boss out of his apartment. Tom didn't budge from his place. There was a light smile playing on his lips. He grabbed Shizuo by his collar playfully and dragged him out of his apartment with him. Shizuo tried to get out from his grip but he didn't want to hurt Tom so he didn't use his strength much. "Oh come on SHizuo, Stop whining like a high school girl! Be a Man!" Tom said jokingly emphasizing the word 'man'. Shizuo was totally clueless about what had gotten into his boss. " Tom-saaaaaaan! Will you just tell me what are you trying to do? and stop pulling my shirt already." Shizuo hissed. Tom laughed at his junior. " okay okay.. I'll stop that for now. But then you'll have to come to my place without asking any questions. Didn't you just say that you trust me..?" Tom asked faking a hurt expression. Shizuo sighed loudly. He was doing that quite a lot today. " Fine.. I'll come with you. Just stop this act already." Shizuo said in a defeated tone and followed his boss out. He was still pretty clueless about what his boss was thinking but he was too tired to think about all this right now so he decided to go with him after all. He had nothing better to do anyways. He threw a last look at his apartment before locking the door. "I'll have to call someone to fix this place up." He made a mental note.

After few minutes of walking they both reached Tom's place. Tom opened the door while Shizuo threw his half finished cigarette into the bin. They both went inside and tom told him to take a sit while he went into his room. Shizuo settled on the sofa with a light thud. He leaned back and stared up at the ceiling. There were so many questions in his mind. He was so confused... almost like a lost puppy. He chuckled at the thought. The strongest man of Ikebukuro was now in such a pathetic state. 'guess even a monster like me can be so vulnerable because of love, heh.' he bitterly thought.

Meanwhile Tom in his bedroom, took his phone out and called Izaya. After two or three rings Izaya picked up the phone. " Hello.. hello Tom-san? Did you find Shizuo?" Izaya asked almost immediately. Tom took a glance at the living room and made sure Shizuo wasn't listening the conversation. "ermm, Yeah Orihara-san. I found him. He's with me at my place right now." Tom said in a whispering tone. " Oh! Thank god. Could you please call him on the phone? I want to talk to him." Izaya asked politely. Tom bit his lips, " Etto Orihara-san! I don't think that's a good idea." Izaya was confused on the other side. "huh..? what do you mean by that Tom-san?" Tom cleared his throat and started speaking again, " Well, I did find Shizuo but he's pretty drunk right now and I don't think his state is something we could say conscious." "oh.." was all Izaya's reply. Tom continued, " So, how about he just stays here for tonight and I'll tell him to contact you as soon as he wakes up?" Tom heard Izaya sigh on the other side. He waited for the informant's response. " Ah, yeah. yeah right! I guess that'll be fine. just tell him to call me when he wakes up." Izaya replied with a tired voice. Tom could tell by the sound of him speaking that the informant had been really worried about his boyfriend. And Tom even noticed how relieved he sounded when he'd told him that he'd found Shizuo. The call ended with a small good-night wish. ' Now that makes one thing clear. Orihara-san _does_ love Shizuo and cares for him. All he needs to do is show that to Shizuo.' Tom thought with a small smile.

"Well, if he can't do that on his own then someone just has to make him!" Tom mumbled and made his way to the hall. He saw Shizuo sitting on the sofa, looking quite exhausted. "Hey Shizuo, why don't you take a shower man? You look tired. It'll make you feel better. And the wounds on your hands need to get disinfected too." Tom suggested. Shizuo just nodded. "The towels and the first-aid kit are in the cabinet below the sink and I'll give you some spare clothes." Shizuo nodded again and made his way to the bathroom. " Don't think too much, everything's gonna be alright. I promise buddy." Tom patted his junior's shoulder with a smile. Shizuo gave him a small smile and left.

Ah he saw Shizuo left for a bath, Tom once again pulled out his phone and started texting someone. After a while his phone beeped indicating that he'd gotten a reply. He looked at the text and smiled. "Yoshh... this is definitely gonna work." he hummed and went in his room to pull out spare clothes for Shizuo.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Alright.. that's it for now. I'll be back with the next part really soon. Hope you guys liked this one. I know there wasn't much story progress in this part but this part is as important as others in this story. Don't forget to leave your reviews about the chapter. The more reviews I get the more I want to write xD So review ne~**

 **Oh and by the way did I ever mention I totally LOVEEEE Tom xDD ! He's just soo sweet~!  
**

 **Until next time 3**


End file.
